


just send me home

by skittykitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eye Gouging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Seer Harry Potter, Suicidal Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Voldemort has had a Seer in his ranks for years, but Harry plots to escape, to free himself from the Dark Lord's grasp.It's really too bad what happens next.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	just send me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misanthropist_bonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropist_bonbon/gifts).

> This work is for snowybon on CoS!
> 
> And thanks so much to my friend [R_Credence_Hannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Credence_Hannibal/pseuds/R_Credence_Hannibal) for editing!!

With a wand to his neck, Harry continued to walk forward with a small smile on his face. It was all going to plan. In mere seconds—_an explosion, to his right_—he lunged to the left, avoiding the blast that knocked his captor unconscious.

Running, a million thoughts ran through Harry’s head. _Why did he make him do this every time?_ or _Why couldn’t they go one raid without needing him there?_ But he waited for one thought in particular.

_—Avada Kedrava—_

Ducking, Harry barely managed to dodge the Killing Curse flung at him from behind.

* * *

As the raid died down, Rodolphus Lestrange approached him.

A million different whispers echoed in his ears._ How are you? — We failed — You’re a failure to our Lord — I don’t even know why he keeps bringing you out here.—_

“Any news?” Rodolphus started with, instead of the endless other possibilities of things he could have said.

Harry let out a slight hum, staring past his appointed keeper. Their Lord had already left the battlefield, taking a few of his closest with him.

“There will be a traitor, he will be in one of the lower ranks. He will break three of our prisoners out.” Eyes scanning the groups of Death Eaters scattered around the desecrated Muggle village, Harry spotted the traitor.

But he would wait, for now.

Raids like this risked his life, and, anytime he wasn’t out in a raid, he was locked in the mansion the Death Eaters went in and out of, bored out of his mind.

_This should be entertaining._

* * *

_“Mom?” A dark-haired child asked as he sat upon the kitchen counter. “I think I’m hearing things.”_

—No, you aren’t, Harry—What are you hearing?—Why didn’t you tell me before?—

_“What do you mean?” His mother asked, calmly continuing to make cookies without looking back at him._

_“I don’t… I don’t quite know, Mom,” he whispered looking past her red locks at the cabinets._

_“If it’s nothing, then we’ll get it checked out in a few days, is that okay, Harry?” She turned to him, finally, as their twin green eyes locked together; she cracked a small smile._

_“I love you, Harry.”_

* * *

Back at the mansion, Harry wandered the halls with no goal in mind. He had had his moment of adventure, but now he was back to not being given any basic human respect.

The lowest Death Eaters only knew of him as a prisoner of war, but that wasn’t the truth of his station.

He was the resident Seer of the Dark Lord.

But, without the Dark Mark on his arm, how would they know he was to be trusted?

Sometimes, Harry wondered if the Dark Lord really was smart by not Marking him, or if he just forgot.

The Dark Mark would have connected his fate to his Lord’s, making him have visions of not just his own life but of threats to his Lord’s as well.

* * *

_“Honey,” his mother started off. “The three of us will be going to Diagon Alley today to shop a bit.” With a devious smile she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “but, we will abandon your father and get you checked up, to make sure nothing’s wrong.”_

_Standing up, she winked as she went about her everyday movements._

**—Flames—Screams—Avada Kedrava—You’re just a kid!—Just let him die—**

_With a grimace, Harry prepared to go shopping with his parents._

* * *

As was his norm, Harry entered a room at random.

This one was coated in a fine layer of dust, which would normally be easily removed by a wave of a hand, but… that was too easy.

A fine piano was coated in a dust-covered blanket, giving Harry some hope for the room’s restoration.

With a sigh, Harry walked to the nearest supply closet, filled to the brim with the random assortment of Muggle cleaning equipment he had found.

* * *

_The little boy laughed and giggled as his parents swung him around. It was childish fun, and both of his parents laughed as he had the time of his life._

_Though, all things have to come to an end, eventually._

_As his mother and father nodded over his neck, his father smiled and kissed her a quick goodbye. “Hey champ, I’m gonna go grab you something for Quidditch, see you soon!”_

_Soon, it was just his mother and him, as she guided him through Diagon Alley toward a local Mind Healer._

_On the way, an explosion rocked a nearby store as his mother dragged him to an alleyway for protection._

* * *

As he cleaned the room, through weeks and weeks of slow work, he began to have small flashes of visions.

Most of his visions already didn’t matter much in the grand scheme of things, but this one was much more detailed than usual.

_—Broken glass on the floor—Blood dripping onto piano keys—Why did you do this to yourself?—_

Every day he could almost _feel_ broken glass stabbing into his back, feel his back snap against the ground, feel the _end._

* * *

_He was pushed to the ground by his mother, hidden under conjured weightless rocks. Blasts continued to go off, shaking the walls protecting him._

—Avada Kedrava—My son—He will be a good prisoner—Good to train as one of us—

_The red-haired woman made sure her protections of him were strong before she rushed out, her wand out to fight for her son._

_Curses were being yelled out, even if they were barely audible to the little boy shaking behind his cover._

_As his mother ran out of sight, Harry could only hope for the best._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of one of the few balconies of the Dark Lord’s mansion, Harry practiced the little magic he was allowed to do.

He had never been sent to Hogwarts, as his parents intended. Instead, within the first few months of his being a prisoner, he was found out as a Seer.

Seeing his power, they saw no reason for him to be taught magic, for his only use was seeing the future.

But, a Death Eater had taken pity on him and taught him how to wandlessly summon colorful lights. _He was nice, it was too bad he was probably long dead by now,_ Harry thought.

At first, he had struggled with the charm, but as the years passed he became more and more skilled as it was the only thing he could do to make the days pass slightly quicker.

Nowadays, he didn’t need an incantation, only the will for lights to appear.

Colorful lights lit up his face as Rodolphus Lestrange came for their weekly checkup.

* * *

_What felt like hours passed before anything happened._

_As Harry calmed down, a burst of fire ripped out of the building behind him, as it came down on him._

_Rubble landed atop him, bricks crumbling apart to crush him to the floor. His arms were pinned by a plethora of bricks, but he had gotten lucky, his head was fine._

_He was unable to move, but he was alive._

* * *

Cold eyes stared into him as he played with the lights, not stopping even as the man raised his eyebrow.

With a sigh, Rodolphus stood beside him. “You know what I’m going to ask, Harry.”

Watching as the moon crept closer up the sky, Harry smiled. “Of course I do, Rodolphus,” he smirked, looking over at the other man as he refused to make eye contact. “You will ask how I am feeling, then you will ask if my sitting here is a sign that I want to commit suicide, and _then_ you will start a conversation about how I am a prisoner of war even if I don’t contribute anything to the conversation.”

Snickering, Rodolphus turned to make eye contact with the Seer sitting on the railing. “Oh, you’re always so good at coming up with those, aren’t you?” The wind began to pick up, making Rodolphus’s hair begin to sway with the wind. “Making up plausible topics of everything you _don’t_ want to talk about.

“So what is it? Is it maybe that room you’ve been cleaning? Is it the anniversary of your parents’ death? Is it that last raid? Is it the traitor we recently found in our midst?”

Harry grimaced, not wanting to answer the probing answers. As each question was stated, Rodolphus continued to get closer until he was right at the Seer’s shoulder.

“Show me what you’re so scared of, Harry.” Rodolphus grabbed the back of Harry’s hair as he pushed into his mind with Legilimency.

* * *

_Soon, Harry began to scream for help, begging with tears dripping onto the floor for someone to help him._

_Soon, someone came to help him. A woman wearing a white skull mask floated the rubble off of him and helped him up._

_“Oh, thank you for saving me!” Harry thanked her profusely, “what’s your name? I’m so happy you helped me! Oh! Also, my mom was out during all of this craziness, and have you seen her?”_

_Later, he would know he never should have asked for help. He should have died under the rubble, for that would have been a better fate._

* * *

Rodolphus rummaged through his mind in a mix of delicate and recklessness that could only be found in someone who didn’t truly care for who they were Legilimising.

_—Tears—pain—Mom—They’re all gone—Crucio—You are a Seer, Harry—_

Harry kept his body from shaking from the callous invasion of his mind. No matter how many times he went through this, the pain never lessened.

_—Broken glass—Dripping blood—Spinning lies—_

His nails dug into his forearms as the torture continued, breaking through the skin easily. Blood fell in rivulets down his hand, dripping onto the floor of the balcony.

Soon after the blood on Harry’s hands began to dry, Rodolphus pulled out of his mind. Ignoring the blood, Rodolphus scoffed. “You’re as predictable as always.”

As he walked out of the balcony, leaving Harry to recover alone, Harry began to smile.

His plan was only just beginning.

* * *

The Dark Lord was rarely seen in the halls of his mansion, even if it was known that he scarcely left, usually only for raids.

Harry often ran into Nagini, hunting the rats and mice around the house. She often hissed nonsensically at him for a few moments, before scurrying off.

But not today.

Today she apparently was very interested in the Seer.

_—Snakebite—Venom—What are you doing here?—_

He was uncertain whether she was being particularly playful or malicious as she began to slither around his feet. Nagini slowly climbed up his motionless body before settling curled up around his neck.

The snake laid tightly around his body, keeping him forced into his place.

_—Gasping for air—You should not be here—_

Within minutes thunderous footsteps echoed through the hallway, likely approaching him and Nagini.

_Oh._

Nagini, the Dark Lord’s snake.

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

Red eyes stared into the young man as he continued to not bow to his Lord.

With a small smirk, Harry met his Lord’s eyes straight on, knowing the risk of Legilimency. “I am sorry, My Lord, but at the moment the risk of your snake being upset at me overpowers any want to bow for you.”

His Lord scoffed, before staring at him for a moment, “... Who are you again?”

Emerald eyes narrowed before he answered. “Harry Potter, My Lord, your resident Seer.”

The two lasted through a long silence before his Lord gave in. “The one Rodolphus got the tip of the traitor in our ranks from?”

“The one and only.”

With a dismissive hiss, Nagini unwound from his body and approached the Dark Lord, ending their confrontation.

* * *

The room with the piano was completely cleaned of dust within the next week or two.

Harry suffered through cleaning, but it was worth it. With a spotless piano and a wonderful view, he was happy.

In the moment of pure joy, he began to press down on the piano’s keys, hoping no particularly bloodthirsty Death Eaters were about today.

A screech of untuned music expelled itself from the music, and as Harry continued to play up a racket, he began to laugh.

He was happy.

* * *

He knew his happiness could not last.

“Hey!” An angry Death Eater stormed into the room. “Turn off this racket!” When Harry continued to play subpar music, they grew more agitated and sent off a spell.

“Crucio!”

Pain swept through his body as he fell from his chair. It felt as if every cell in his body was rejecting him as if he was not worthy of his own life. His stomach hurt as if he had starved for _weeks._

_Everything hurt._

_Pain was all he could see, in the present or the future._

_Pain was all that he had to look forward to._

With maniacal laughter, tears beginning to dribble down his face, Harry stood despite the pain. As the Death Eater ran off to avoid punishment, Harry remade the plan in his mind.

He had a new goal in mind, now.

* * *

Rodolphus slowly approached Harry as he lightly shook on his seat by the piano, his back to him.

“Harry?” He calmly asked, “turn around, you’re still suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.” As Harry continued to stare at the piano, Rodolphus continued to speak. “You know, that Crucio was particularly weak for a Death Eater.”

In the silence that cascaded around the room, a single noise echoed throughout the room.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

A spot of red on the piano keys.

Rodolphus forcibly turned Harry around, seeing his dark, bloody holes for eyes. In his palms laid his eyes, torn out forcibly.

As blood ran down his face, Harry smiled. It was the happiest he had been in a long time.

There was no future to look forward to now.

“What have you done?” Rodolphus was likely going to be blamed for Harry’s lapse into insanity, but he probably wouldn’t be killed.

He was important, unlike Harry.

Shaking off the limb hand on his shoulder, Harry stood and began to walk to where he knew the window was.

“Don’t you hate me, Rodolphus?” He asked, “Don’t you _hate_ how I threw away all the chances I had to rise in the ranks, to make you the most trusted?” Bloodstained his cheeks as he taunted the man, throwing caution to the wind as he wound him up.

“You insolent little—“ Rodolphus yelled, his temper raging up. “Oh, oh, I see what you’re doing. You’re winding me up for, for some little plot of yours. But I won’t fall for it today,” he lifted his wand to right in front of Harry. “Today, I’m getting rid of my _dead weight.”_

Harry smiled as Rodolphus decided to be dramatic, “Confringo!” Harry was blown back through the window, his stomach torn open in the blast. His eyes ached, and as he fell to his end, he was happy.

It was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
